


Shadows and Light

by wardoflove



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: Chemy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wardoflove/pseuds/wardoflove
Summary: Remy can't sleep on the night of the hurricane in St. Josephine. Little does he know, Charley can't either.





	

Remy lay awake on the wicker chair on Violet's porch. The sound of the storm only one of the reasons why he couldn't sleep. The rest of the house was quiet, but Remy couldn't shut off the thoughts in his head. Charley... hmm. What to think of the whirlwind that had come into his life out of the blue. Sure, Earnest had spoken of her many times and told him all about her life in California. It was clear to Remy that Earnest was proud of all of his children, but there seemed to be a special glint in his eye when he spoke of Charley. And he now knew himself why she was so special. Not just special, she was magnificent. 

Earnest had really been there for Remy. After his wife passed there were times Remy thought he wouldn't be able to move past the pain and when Earnest suggested he try getting back into the dating game, he very kindly told his friend that he just wasn't ready... Then came Charley. Would his dear friend approve of Remy taking an interest to his daughter? From the first time they met at the diner, before he even knew who she was, there was a spark, that was undeniable. Now that Remy had grown to know more about the complicated beauty that was Charley Bordelon, he couldn't get her out of his head. Remy thought of that first meeting in the diner and how he didn't ever think anyone would ever catch his eye again. Since that day they had been spending more and more time together. They fell into an easy friendship and he became a confidant and adviser on the farm. He had even shared with her the pain he endured after his wife's death, and how he overcame it in an attempt to help lift her out of the depths of the depression her own marriage troubles were causing. The Bordelon's had let him in and that had been a good feeling, especially for someone who had been so lonely. Spending time with the family filled a void that he wasn't even totally aware was there. 

Remy let his thoughts drift to earlier in the day when he and Charley worked to board up the windows at Earnest's house. He saw her struggle with the decision to take off her ring and part of him remembered how it felt when he decided to remove his own wedding ring, though for a different reason, he was sure it was just as painful. In the time he spent with Charley he found himself missing the relationship between a woman and a man and there were feelings blossoming he hadn't felt in years. But did Charley feel the same way he did? What exactly was this that was happening between the two of them? He felt intrigued and smitten when he was around her, and he noticed that she lost a little of the hard edge she had when the two of them were together. He longed for her beaming smile and joyful eyes and wanted to do anything he could to make her happy after she had been so sad. When they had arrived at Violet's, ducking the downpour and making their way into the safety of the house, there was an unmistakable moment when they had locked eyes. She was such a beautiful woman, an phenomenal mother, and she did have a good heart, he could see that. She was committed to working on the farm, which meant she would be around for some time, a thought that made Remy happy. The feelings he had were undeniable but he knew that she was in a complicated situation with her husband and he didn't want to scare her away... but in that moment he saw something in her eyes at the door. Could it be possible that she was feeling the same way?!

Just then, Remy's thoughts were interrupted as the darkness of the room gave way to light and shadow and Charley herself appeared in the doorway to the little sunroom. She looked pensive, there were a million words in her eyes, but not a word was spoken between them. Her eyes asked a question that Remy's heart knew the answer to.

Now as they fell into eachother's eyes and had the most intense conversation without words, Remy knew what to do. Closeness and protection is what she needed. This, whatever it was between them, it was still new and though his feelings were strong, he couldn't risk doing too much too soon. Though the chair was little, he made room for her, moving to the side and offering her a safe space beneath the purple blanket with him. She came forward without hesitation, a slight expression of relief on her face. As she walked over, he reveled in the shadow the light cast on her beautiful face and the fact that this act would undoubtedly move their relationship to the next level. No more buddy buddy. No more being just friends. He knew that he wanted more with her and hoped she would want the same. She placed the lantern on the window sill above his head Remy watched enraptured as Charley, up until now, just a friend, carefully placed her left arm across his torso, her warmth enveloping his body as she lowered to his side. Once she was settled he carefully folded her in his arms and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. She smelled of strawberries and lavender and he was truly entranced. Just then she let out a sigh which signaled to him her relaxation and contentment. They were both providing eachother a place of calm in the storm raging outside. Remy knew he couldn't resist kissing her. Just then Charley lifted her head to lock eyes with him and it was inevitable. Her lips tasted of vanilla and sugar and Remy told himself to leave it at just one kiss... for now. After all, when two people are meant to be together, nothing can keep them apart, not even themselves.


End file.
